Lullaby
by Elwine-Amrys
Summary: While you were sleeping I figured out everything,I was constructed for you, and you were moulded for me. Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins." The truth outs. Song fic, Arthur/Merlin slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. SLASH! don't like, don't read... (just had to warn). This is a song fic (Y) (It's been a while since I've written an authors note so I'm a bit rusty.) Anyway yes, this is a song fic based upon Lullaby by Spill Canvas.. awesome song I suggest youtubing it. Anyway I was listening to it and noticed that some of the lyrics seemed to kind of fit somehow with Merlin and Arthur, well I thought this anyway. So at 3am I ended up writing this story *gestures downwards*. It's got smut, love and a little cheekiness, what more does Merthur need? That was a rhetorical question btw.. no answers required:P Joke, I'd much apreciate any feedback on this what so ever :). With the help of my amazing friend and writer DeanHeartsCas (you can find him in my favourite Authors and I suggest you go check his stuff out it's incredible!) I managed to make this coherent! The lyrics are in italic and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my sadness I do not own anything in this story.. not even the amazing boys featured *sighs*...**

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this._

Merlin shuffled from foot to foot, uncomfortable under Arthur's heavy gaze. Peering under his lashes Merlin felt heat begin to flush his cheeks at the dark look flooding Arthur's eyes. Merlin's stare quickly dropped to his feet, a new found fascination with his scruffy boots. A smirk quirked the prince's features as he watched his nervous manservant. Arthur's pulse quickened slightly when he noted the soft pink across Merlin's cheeks. He had waited so long for this, it was beyond want, it was need. It started with Merlin desperately trying to gain Arthur's trust and simply ended with Arthur trying desperately to earn Merlin's. Now the wait was over. Merlin had finally revealed his secret to Arthur albeit through a stuttered desperate explanation after the initial outburst of truth.

"It's okay Merlin." Merlin's head shot up at Arthur's words, a confused and questioning look graced his face. "Really Merlin. I already knew. It's safe with me. You're safe with me."

"Wh..What!? You knew?" Merlin's reply was soft at first, an almost relief spreading through him until something sparked in his mind. "Hang on... YOU KNEW?!"

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh "I believe we just established this Merlin, what with me saying I already knew and all" A fond smile played at his lips "have you been at the gin again?" Arthur could have laughed at the responding glare.

"No you prat! But I have been standing here in silence for the past five minutes, not knowing how you'd react with my life flashing before my eyes! All of this after telling someone the biggest secret of my life in the most humiliating and rambling way possible! And..."

Arthur cut him off, a low growl escaping his throat "your life flashing before your eyes?" Anger spread throughout him. "You thought I was going to KILL you? You think I'm capable of even contemplating killing you?"

Merlin gulped, feet stumbling backwards. Arthur stalked forwards whilst his predatory nature took over. Merlin honestly thought Arthur could have him killed; this thought alone broke Arthur's heart a little but his pace didn't falter. Merlin felt his back hit the cold stone, he was done for now.

Arthur's hands slammed either side of Merlin's head. Arthur ignored the sting running through his palms as his eyes bored into the warlock's very blue and very panic filled ones. "You really think I could have you killed? Do you have no idea Merlin? I always knew you were clueless but this idiotic?" The prince continued in this vein for some time, his voice growing softer and eventually petering out as Merlin's features shifted from fearful to confused.

"Arthur?" This gained no response from the intensely staring prince. All this soul searching was making Merlin uncomfortable and his breeches tighten slightly, something he did not want Arthur to feel. "Your royal pratness?" This gained an amused smirk from Arthur but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Rough lips pressed against soft. A glorious heat flooding both their bodies. Passion raced through Arthur's soul as his lips began to move almost violently against Merlin's. Warm tongue swiping at soft lips, begging for entrance as he nibbled Merlin's full bottom lip. A soft moan shuddered through Merlin as Arthur pushed himself flush against the warlock. Taking his opportunity at the open mouth Arthur darted his tongue inside, humming in pleasure at Merlin's taste. Merlin never being one to submit completely battled passionately for dominance. Moans thickening the air as hands wandered and explored. Arthur broke the kiss panting.

"I love you, you idiot" Arthur took Merlin's stunned silence as a chance to tug off Merlin's scarf and shirt, throwing them to the floor. "That's what I was talking about. I love you. I could never kill you Merlin." Arthur's shirt quickly followed Merlin's. "Never."

With that Arthur was pressed once more to Merlin. Kissing him with everything he had. Hands feeling every inch of soft pale skin they could. His lips began to trail from Merlin's lips to his tempting neck. Sucking and biting at the delicious skin he felt waves of heat shoot down to his groin as Merlin gripped his hair moaning. This activity continued as Arthur moved lower down Merlin's body, smiling wickedly at the response he gained from licking Merlin's nipple. Placing soft kisses down the warlock's side he reached the top of Merlin's breeches, tongue dipping beneath the waist band causing pleading whimpers and begs to flow from Merlin's swollen lips. Torturously slowly, Arthur unlaced Merlin's breeches staring lustfully as they fell to the ground. Sliding calloused fingers up pale thighs and deliberately missing the area most desperate to touch he moved to prominent hip bones, kissing them softly and moving his lips further down.

"Ar... Arthur. Ugh. Wait... St... Oh God" Merlin's words once more became incoherent as Arthur slipped his hand around Merlin's throbbing erection and began experimentally pumping. Merlin's hand grasped around Arthur's stopping him earning Arthur's curious and impatient gaze. "Just hang on a minute will you!" Merlin panted "I... I just need to say. I..." Merlin took a deep and hopefully calming breath before looking Arthur directly in the eyes, "I love you too".

Arthur smiled up at sincere and loving blue eyes before taking Merlin's length into his hot wet mouth. "Ugh Prat!" Merlin moaned throwing his head back. Arthur's tongue was doing wonderful, magical things to Merlin whilst his hips bucked forward. Pale fingers gripped onto blonde hair as Merlin's cock pounded into Arthur's mouth. Arthur was becoming acutely aware of his now painful erection whilst Merlin was reaching the edge. Stomach tightening, Arthur's name falling from his lips like a prayer and nails digging into Arthur's shoulder as he reached ecstasy. Arthur lapped at Merlin, sucking him dry.

Merlin leaned heavier against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure as he kicked off his boots and the breeches around his ankles. Hearing the soft fall of fabric his lids fluttered open. The complacent look of achieved pleasure being replaced swiftly by desire as he saw Arthur's golden, muscular and very much naked form. His eyes raised from Arthur's feet, Merlin felt his cock twitch as his gaze paused upon Arthur's magnificent and very much erect penis before moving up past golden curls to Arthur's smirking face. Once again a predatory gleam was in Arthur's eyes as he pushed himself to Merlin. A moan ripped from both men's throats as their cocks rubbed against each other.

Arthur growled, throwing Merlin onto the bed pressing himself to the warlock engulfing Merlin in nothing but Arthur. Lips frantically sought each other in a bruising kiss. Panting they broke apart, Arthur's face hovering merely centimetres above Merlin's. "Oh God Merlin. You taste so fucking amazing" to demonstrate this point Arthur leans in for another kiss. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Merlin smirks, rolling his hips leading to a deep moan from Arthur. Merlin's slender fingers scratch gently down Arthur's muscular back before gripping the prince's arse cheek and moving swiftly to the front and grasping Arthur's cock. Arthur gasps at the contact before leaning down once more to claim Merlin's mouth.

"Mer... Merlin" It comes out as more of a moan than the beginning of a sentence. "Ugh, Mer, Oh God Merlin! Ugh, I need, I need you. I ugh. Oh guh, Merlin! I need to be, ugh, in you. Merlin I need to be in you!" Merlin moved his hand from Arthur's cock, leading to a whimper from the prince at the painful loss of contact. Grabbing Arthur's hand he pulled it to his mouth and proceeded to softly suck Arthur's fingers. His fingers wet, Arthur moved his hand to Merlin's entrance, a quick look into the warlock's eyes told Arthur that Merlin needed this as much as him. Pushing a finger into Merlin, his cock hardened impossibly further at Merlin's desperate response, hips bucking against his hand as he entered another finger and scissored.

Merlin grunted slightly as Arthur entered a third finger, though the grunt swiftly changed to a cry when Arthur hit a specific spot. When Merlin was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and got to his knees. He reached over and grabbed one of the soft pillows, placing it underneath Merlin's hips and elevating him to the right height. Lifting the thin but muscular legs over his shoulders he slipped his throbbing cock into Merlin. Merlin was so tight, so warm "fuck Merlin, you're just so, Oh fuck!" Until this point Arthur was attempting to stay still giving Merlin time to adjust. Upon Merlin bucking his hips impatiently this lack of movement was swiftly broken. Arthur started out slow but soon his pace quickened. His hand slid down Merlin's leg to his hard cock, he gripped the leaking erection tightly.

"Oh fuck Arthur! Ugh, faster, for the love of God faster!! Arthur! Guh Arthur!!" Merlin's moans echoed off the walls and through Arthur's mind driving him closer to ecstasy. Sweat covered skin slapped together as Arthur slammed into Merlin. Both fast approaching the edge, crying the other's name. Arthur's hands tightened around Merlin's throbbing cock while his lips claimed Merlin. The sloppy kiss muffled the pleasure filled moans as they both fell into a blissful oblivion.

Arthur's hands ran over Merlin's sticky and damp skin. A wave of post-coital drowsiness threatening to claim his lover. Cupping Merlin's face, Arthur leant in pressing his lips to Merlin's in a soft tender kiss. "I love you Merlin. With everything I've got, I love you."

"I love you too Arthur. You mean so..." Merlin was cut off by a long yawn causing Arthur to laugh.

"Nice to know I mean so much to you Merlin." Arthur smiled down at a sleepily glaring Merlin.

"Stupid, arrogant, idiotic prat" Merlin mumbled against Arthur's neck.

"Is that anyway to address your prince?" Arthur chuckled against raven hair.

"You're not my prince." Arthur quirked an eyebrow in intrigue. "You're my Arthur and I love you in spite of it."

Arthur barked a laugh at this and was about to respond with something along the lines of Merlin being the worst servant ever but noticed the man's even breathing and closed eyes. Smiling to himself Arthur hummed whilst stroking Merlin's soft raven hair.

_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._

*******

Waking early next morning, after the initial confusion as to why his legs where tangled with someone else's, Arthur blearily grinned down at his sleeping love.

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were moulded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright its insane; you put the sun to shame._

Noting how easily Merlin fit into his arms Arthur squeezed a little tighter. Merlin was his. Merlin belonged to Arthur. Merlin was the other side to his coin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. The name didn't just float around his head anymore; it pumped through his body reaching every cell. Every Merlin different, each representing so much from fond annoyance to deep love. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin.

Arthur glanced from the warlock's sleeping face to the sun beginning to creep above the horizon. The sun rise that morning was beautiful, there was no denying it, but it had no hold for Arthur who quickly looked back to Merlin's sleeping face. Arthur's breath caught as Merlin's eyelids fluttered the tiniest bit and how the sleeping mans arms tightened around Arthur. Merlin was far more beautiful than any sun. Arthur leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Soooo this is the final chapter.. Both of these chapters could stand as one-shots but because I used the same song for inspiration I'm posting them in one story. This is sort of a 5-10 years on thing, Arthur is king and Merlin his advisor in all things including magic and much more ;)... sorry had to. Anyway please read and review.. any and all criticism is welcome :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story :(**

Merlin stared anxiously out of the mucky window. Normally he would ask a servant or even clean the panes himself, but not today, today he peered past the flecks of grime and dirt down towards to the dirt track leading to the gates of Camelot. He had returned earlier that day after resolving a troubling issue of a warlock not abiding by Camelot's laws of sorcery on the outlands. The case had been easy enough to resolve, a simple binding of said warlock's powers when he was eventually tracked down. However it had taken Merlin several days to find the warlock thereby preventing him from accompanying Arthur to a battle in the border lands. Unease had ran through Merlin's veins ever since he had mounted his horse and parted ways with his lover. Merlin had returned to the panicking news that his king had been wounded in a light skirmish two days prior, was currently being rushed home and was expected that day.

Merlin's mind sped through all the possibilities of Arthur's injury. There had been no news on the damage caused to Arthur, merely that he was injured. Thoughts of Arthur gasping his last breath as blood poured from his abdomen flooded the warlock's frantic mind. Shaking his head violently to dispel the horrific thought Merlin noted horses pounding upon the dirt track. Dust and dirt flying up to blur the scarlet cloaks emblazoned with gold of the riders. Turning swiftly on his heel, Merlin raced out of Arthur's and his chambers not bothering to close the heavy door behind him. The crisp winter air hit his face full force as he rushed across the cobbled courtyard to grip the stretcher swiftly moving in the direction he just came from.

His eyes flitted over Arthur's dirt and blood covered unconscious face before focussing on the puncture wound to Arthur's left side. "Oh god" the words leaving his soft lips in a despairing curse when Merlin noticed the blood still leaking from the poorly bandaged wound. Soon Arthur was being lifted onto his soft bed and divested of all his clothing. Merlin took one last glance at his wounded love before turning to the knights and servants in the room. All looked at him expectantly as he began to shout commands to them all "I need water and fresh linen, and I need them NOW".

A bucket of water landed sloppily at Merlin's feet, the cold water splashing onto his leather boots. Rapidly dipping a cloth into the liquid he proceeded to clean Arthur's wound gently. When he was sure the injury was no longer at risk of infection Merlin pressed his hand firmly onto the puncture. Heart braking slightly when he felt Arthur wince in pain Merlin began to mutter a healing spell. Warmth flowed from his finger tips as tissue slowly began to knit back together. After 30 minutes Merlin removed his hand from the king's side to reveal a bright red scar glaring from Arthur's golden skin. Warming the water Merlin picked up the cloth again. After wiping Arthur's dried blood from his hands Merlin began to gently wash the dirt and blood from battle off Arthur. By this point the room had emptied upon the realisation that their king would be fine and Merlin needed some time with his lover. Stroking the cloth across Arthur's face, Merlin marvelled at the beautiful skin beneath. Soon cloth was replaced by hands as Merlin moved his slender finger tips up Arthur's chest and gently cupped Arthur's face. Shifting to lie next to the sleeping king Merlin lowered his lips to Arthur's in a gentle kiss. The warlock lifted his head slightly at the sensation of eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

"You scared the living daylights out of me you prat!" Merlin smiled softly down at Arthur, staring into tired blue eyes. "Going off to battle and getting yourself injured when you knew I wasn't there to protect you or even bloody heal you! If you ever do that again I swear I'll.." Merlin was cut off by a light sleepy kiss from Arthur.

"I won't, I promise I'll never go without you again." The worry in Merlin's eyes faded slightly upon these words. "But you have to promise never to get yourself injured if you accompany me." Arthur glanced at the soft fabric on Merlin's shoulder, knowing that underneath lay a long scar from the last time Merlin had accompanied him into battle. It had been horrific, turning to see Merlin's motionless form upon the ground surrounded by corpses and injured. Fighting his way to his lover Arthur had been relieved to find Merlin was just unconscious with blood seeping slowly from his shoulder. Truth be told; Arthur had been glad of the malpracticing sorcerer from the outlands, it had gotten Merlin out of harm's way. Arthur could never and would never lose Merlin.

"Idiot" Merlin muttered before kissing Arthur once more. Arthur weakly responded, fatigue taking over him.

_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything._

Merlin leaned Arthurs head on his chest. Gently stroking the blonde's hair Merlin began to hum "go to sleep Arthur. I'll be right here if you need anything. I love you".

_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close._

Hearing a softly uttered "love you" back and the feel of soft lips pressing gently against his neck, Merlin pulled the luxurious blanket over them both and continued his humming as Arthur's breathing evened.


End file.
